1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure between a lifted body such as a humanoid robot and a lifting device for lifting and lowering the lifted body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a lifting device for lifting and lowering a humanoid robot, which is suspended from the lifting device by hoist ropes connected to the shoulders of the humanoid robot (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-320978). This type of lifting device, however, has a problem of poor appearance caused by suspending the robot and of a limitation in downsizing the lifting device.
Hence, it is conceivable to use a lifting device having a pair of lifting bodies which move up and down on the right and left outer sides of the robot in order to move up and down the robot by lifting and lowering the lifted body, with the lifting bodies fixed by bolts to the right and left side portions of the waist of the robot. The work of fixing the lifting bodies to the robot by bolts, however, requires a lot of trouble and is troublesome.
Therefore, it is alternatively conceivable to provide hooks at the right and left side portions of the waist of the robot to connect the robot with lifting bodies by hanging the hooks on the lifting bodies. In a state where the robot is just hung on the hooks, however, the robot easily swings back and forth with the hooks as a fulcrum and is incapable of maintaining a stable state.